lets start a band
by suzaku.LOVES.fish
Summary: gino comes up with another idea...but lelouch isnt exactly willing to go along with it...involves random gay sort of ness
1. Chapter 1

_What is that gay wad of an asshole doing here! _Lelouch thought as he walked into his bedroom and saw Gino sitting on his bed

"Oh…hi Lulu. I hope you don't mind I broke into your room again."

_I told you to stay the hell away from me!!!_

"Oh…um no Gino, it's fine"

"Well…in that case I have to tell you about my new idea!!!"

_Does it involve me changing the lock on my door, or moving away and changing my name? If not it's not an idea I want to hear._

"Okay, tell me"

"Well I was thinking that I…we…should start a band" Gino said as his face lit up in the there's-no-way-you-can-say-no-to-me way like it always does when Gino is talking to Lulu.

_That's retarded…you'd make more money by being a prostitute._

"By WE you mean you and?"

"You, and Rolo and Suzaku…and me!" He said as he tried to gesture to the people who weren't really there.

"What did Rolo and Suzaku say." Lelouch said in an I'm-humoring-you-and-not-even-considering-the-idea-tone.

"They loved the idea but they thought you would say no. They were wrong though, right?" Gino said as he walked up to Lelouch and attempted to take off the cheerleading uniform that was just barely covering up Lulu's body.

"Get off me!!!! I told you, you are not as good as you think you are!"

"But…but….but you liked me yesterday…" Gino said as he burst into fake tears that Lelouch thought were real.

"I'm sorry Gino. I didn't mean it that way. I'll be in your band…just please stop crying." He said uneasily as he watched the awkward 17-year-old bawl his eyes out.

"You will!!!!" Gino said suddenly as he began jumping up and down, full of joy and happiness and all those other disgustingly happy emotions.

_What have I gotten myself into!_

"Um…yeah"

"Well in that case you are our drummer."

"I don't get a choice!"

"No. Rolo and Suzaku got first pick. Rolo is the singer and Suzaku is um… what IS Suzaku???"

"And what about you?"

"Oh me? I'm the dancer." He said as he did an I'm-so-sexy pose.

"Dancer?"

"Yeah! Every band needs a dancer!"

"Is this dancer going to keep his clothes on?"

"That depends" Gino said in a flirtishly seductive tone.

"On?"

"Well you know" Gino said with a wink

_Is he trying to send me a message? I think he is….but I'll let him explain on his own…_

"What do I know?"

"You know _this_" Gino said as he ripped off his rather revealing clothes (cough cough scarf) and started dancing in a way that Lelouch certainly hoped was NOT his idea of a good dance routine.

"Um…Gino what are you doing.?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Well I _wish_ I was doing _you_ but that's not going to happen is it?."

_Yes it can! NO!!!!! I DON'T WANT YOU!!! Yes I do!!!! NO!!!!!_

"No it's not." Lelouch declared sadly

"What do you mean '_no it's not'_" Gino said in a perfect imitation of Lulu.

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly. "Weren't you here for a reason?" Lelouch said while trying to sidetrack Gino.

"Oh yeah! Well since you're going to be our drummer, you need to look more drummer-ish. Like, you need to grow your hair out…and wear it over your eyes, and look like a druggie, and learn how to head-bang. Oh! And you need to look like a man-whore!"

_Oooh sounds fun!_

"NO WAY!!!! Why should I look gay when I'm really NOT!"

"But you are gay. You've had enough experience."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, you and Rolo, you and Suzaku, you, you and me, you and that one guy…oh wait…that was a woman….well you get my point"

"You don't think I'm really gay, do you?" Lelouch said as he ha an epiphany.

"OH MY GOD!!! I AM gay!!!" He said as distress suddenly filled his voice

"Don't worry. It's not that bad."

"Says you. You're not the one who has to dress up like a man whore." He said as Gino gestured at the clothes that had once been on his body. "Point taken." He said as he sighed and sat on the bed.

"So…we are in a bedroom, alone, and we _are_ gay."

"No Gino"

"But…"

"I said NO"

"Fine" He said as he began redressing with Lelouch watching him step-by-step

"I guess I'll be going now. See you tomorrow, were all going shopping to buy slutty Goth clothes."

"I'll be there." Lelouch said with a wink as Gino walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Gino walked out of Lulu's room and as soon as the door closed, Lelouch's rainbow unicorn themed cell phone began to ring.

"_hello"_ he said in a gay tone

"Lulu?"

"Gasp! Suzaku! Oh my god it's been like _so_ long since I last talked to you I mean that was like, what, a day ago?"

"What did Gino do?"

"Well, unfortunately _not_ me."

"He told you that you're gay didn't he?"

"What do you mean? I've been gay the whole time. One visit with Gino cant just turn someone gay- or can it???"

"Lulu, don't talk to yourself again. It scares me."

"Oh, don't worry Suzaku, the voices in my head will never be any competition for _you._"

"_Hey."_

"So…um why did you like call, I don't think that it was just to hear how attractive my voice is." Lelouch said with a voice full of self-awe.

"No, um I was wondering if Gino told you about his idea?"

"The band? Yeah, he told me."

"Well, did he say how we were going to go shopping?"

"Yes…?"

"I was wondering if you would want to ditch them and spend the day with…"

"With?"

"Well, with me." Suzaku said and Lelouch could picture the blush that was on his face.

"oh of _course_ Suzaku! I would love that…but how far will we be making it?"

"What?"

"You know. 1st 2nd 3rd 4th base?"

"Lelouch! How could you ask that!"

"I was just wondering!"

"4th."

"what? Oh…_nice_."

"Are you good?"

"According to Gino I am" Lelouch said

"Oh." Suzaku said, disappointment filling his voice.

"What? I thought I was good."

"Gino has very low standards."

"How would you- wait…you've done Gino! He told me I was his first!"

"Maybe the first of the day, but definitely not the first!"

"WHAT! HE REALLY IS A MAN-WHORE!!!"

" Ow Lelouch…you're hurting my ear please stop!"

`-silence-

"Lelouch? Lelouch? Did you hang up? I'll make you happy tomorrow…I'll make you happy tonight if that's what you want! I'll come to your house! You're bed _is_ big enough for two!"

"REALLY!! You will! Come over NOW!"

Ding Dong!

"I'm Already here." Suzaku said as Lelouch opened the door and grabbed Suzaku in a giant hug then picked him up and carried him into his bedroom.

"I always did like your room" Suzaku said as he glanced at the walls covered in various things ranging from Pokemon to Charlie the Unicorn.

"What do you mean? This is your first time in my room"

"Um…yeah…I meant I like your room…yeah that's what I meant."

"You've been here before. What did you do?"

"You know, if you're as good awake as you are asleep then Gino's standards might not be so bad."

"You…You…no wonder I always felt so uncomfortable when I woke up…and now I know why my pants always ended up on backwards!"


End file.
